


The Foreword of le Musée de Chillon

by orphan_account



Series: Vampire AU [10]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Written in the form of the foreword of the museum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 07:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Deniss had accepted the offer of the chief curator of the Chillon Museum, where he used to live with Stéphane and Chris. He wrote this piece of introduction just before its opening.





	The Foreword of le Musée de Chillon

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is completely fictional.  
I'm not a native speaker of English, and this work had not been beta'd; also, I wrote this under 30 minutes at midnight. Apologies for any language mistakes. If you find any of them, please don't hesitate to tell me!

As you cross the wooden bridge, which was destroyed and rebuilt many times in history, into this isolated castle on the picturesque Lac Leman, we would like to invite you to walk with us through time and discover how the connection between species was established and severed in the past five hundred years.  
It’s common to find a number of different species living among us today. We are now used to human’s body temperature, zombie’s skin color and nymph’s wings, if they choose not to hide them; some of us won’t hesitate to run to the drug store to pick up a bag of synthetic blood for our forgetful vampire friends, or to remind the werewolves who never remember to read the lunar calendar to remain home during full moon nights. We share the park, trains, bars, workplace and even a home with different species.  
But it wasn’t always like this.  
We lived in segregation for most part of our history, until a group of people of different species started to negotiate terms which would allow them to interact with each other. It took them about a hundred years to pass the first draft of the Treaty of Lausanne, which was signed by delegates of five species: human, nymph, werewolf, vampire, and zombie. The first part of this museum, right here in the great hall, explores the formation and subsequent modifications to the Lausanne System, where our current constitution took form from.  
Unfortunately, everything came to a hiatus in the early 21st century. Down the stairs in the underground arsenal and dungeon, we would like to bring you through the Vevey Incident, which later made the Treaty null and void. But the flame never died. As many underground organizations worked in secret across the world, the Treaty was restored in some countries.  
Switzerland became the first country to formally write integration of species into the constitution in 2237, with many other countries following. As you re-emerge into the daylight at the courtyard, turn left to the banqueting hall and take a look at what’s going on today around the world.  
If you have some more time, follow the blue signposts to the bedrooms, guestrooms and living room on the top floor. As a tribute to the last two inhabitants of this castle before the Vevey incident, who were a couple of different species, we have a collection of their letters, emails and old photos, together with some other things that belonged to them. We tried to refurbish the rooms like they once were as much as possible, as a true home. Living together under one roof, as different species, is completely possible.  
If you look above this wall, you can see the mountains behind the glass window. As some of you might know, a monument stands on this peak of the Alps, for the previous owners of this castle. There is a marble statue of them just in front of the monument, with one of them holding a pistol, the other with books representing the original Treaty. We would like to honor and commemorate all the people in the past five hundred years who worked and fought for today, either with guns, with words, or with resources.  
We hope you enjoy this journey through time, across darkness and daylight.

D.V.  
Chief Curator,  
Musee de Chillon


End file.
